


You can't go back home... right?

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Jason Todd, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 在一次形势失控的毒品搜查行动后，提姆久违地在蝙蝠洞中醒来(有多久了提姆记得清清楚楚，清楚到可以精确到分钟)。他和布鲁斯之间进行了一场一直需要进行的谈话。布鲁斯能否说服提姆归巢？或是他们的关系已破裂到无可挽回了？
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 6





	You can't go back home... right?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can't go back home... right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940972) by [Sleepyhollow_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyhollow_101/pseuds/Sleepyhollow_101). 



> 在这篇小说中，我们就假装布鲁斯 · 韦恩没有那样情绪便秘，能够进行真正的成年人对话。因为我认为布鲁斯 · 韦恩是个好爸爸。DC住口，别从我这儿夺走这个脑洞。
> 
> 这是我第一次创作同人小说！它与我平时的写作体裁相去甚远。希望你能喜欢。我试图同原作保持一致，但是我对漫画原作的研读尚不精深，依靠同人知识，以及创造性地使用谷歌搜索了与剧情时间线相关的信息。如果信息有误，请随时纠正我。我非常喜欢你们的批评意见、看法感想，欢迎留言，你们的评论能帮助我提高我的写作！
> 
> 感谢你们阅读本文，爱你们，圣诞快乐 <3

提摩西· 德雷克醒来时，不知自己身在何处。

对于接受过蝙蝠侠的严格训练、时刻必须注意四周环境的提姆来说，这种情况很不寻常。搞不清楚状况是种令他不快的陌生感觉，对于罗宾来说，这很可能意味着死亡。

**_但你不再是罗宾了，不是么？_ **

第一个浮出意识之海的清晰念头刺痛了他。提姆很快把它撇到一旁。没有时间自悲自艾，这不过是他无暇顾及的无数事之一。

他吃力地想要睁开双眼。他感到十分疲惫，疲惫到只要一不小心就要再次昏睡过去。而且全身感官有些麻痹，是用了止痛药吧，或许还加了镇静剂。这昏昏沉沉的感觉也可能只是睡眠匮乏的后果，有时他很难分清。

最终，模糊的视野逐渐清晰，提姆攒足了能够睁开双眼看清周围环境的力气——熟悉的不锈钢围绕着他，与后方弧状倾斜的暗沉墙壁对比鲜明。

是蝙蝠洞。见鬼的太棒了。

提姆已经很久没有来过这里了，但就诸多方面而言，它如同一个时间胶囊，基本没什么变化。它看起来和迪克 · 理查德 · 格雷森背叛了他的那天一模一样——换种说法叫做“用一个新版罗宾换掉他、取代他”。

他没有耿耿于怀。提姆从不耿耿于怀。

但提姆有一种特质：他很聪颖，他一直很聪颖——这让他在工作中十分出色。不像其他许多人，提姆擅于学习。他总能在第一时间学会，而且懂得铭记教训，引以为鉴，不重复相同的错误。

所以那个时候，提姆做了他常做的——学会了铭记教训。他明白了自己在理查德 · 格雷森心中远不及理查德 · 格雷森在自己心里的分量。

然后他往返水深火热的艰险地狱去救布鲁斯。他击退了蜘蛛委员会，被雷霄古视作劲敌，在此过程中丢失了一个相当重要的内脏，并把他的父亲、他的导师从时间乱流中解救出来。

布鲁斯回来后看到达米安夺走了提姆为之倾尽所有、千辛万苦得到的罗宾之位，毫无异议就接受了现状。

仿佛提姆从未成为过他的罗宾。

于是提姆再次学到了教训。

对于理查德 · 格雷森来说，对于布鲁斯 · 韦恩来说，他过去是——现在是——一直是可被轻易替换的。

他没有浪费时间为此伤心。有太多的事情等着他去做。从雷霄古手里救回韦恩集团是战略上极佳的一步棋，但他发现自己对此准备不足。提姆聪明、能干、强大，但白天经营着一家价值几十亿美元的跨国集团，晚上担当义警，对任何青少年来说都极其艰辛，即便是能干如他。

当然，他可以做到。他没有别的选择。提姆不会失败。他不能失败。如果珍妮特和杰克 · 德雷克有什么事说对了，那就是失败是不被允许的——你必须有用，才会被接纳。

提姆盯着天花板，意识在强效药物带来的迷雾中漂漂荡荡，他反思起自己从哪来开始做错了。

在打击犯罪上，蝙蝠们接纳了他，仅此而已。他是他们众多行动中不可或缺的一员——他是 IT辅助人员，是黑客，是那些特别棘手的案件中经常要用到的第二双眼睛。

仅此而已......好吧，他曾以为或许“被接纳”，（就强调这么一次），意味着成为那个家的一份子。

提姆以前也料错过一些事，不过从没像这次一样心如刀割。

但那也无妨，没有一个真正意义上的家，他也活到了现在。见鬼，他跟在蝙蝠侠与罗宾身后到处转悠的时候，大多数与他同龄的小孩还不会自己系鞋带呢。他必须自己照顾自己，所以他学会了所有必须的东西。

现在，他无需任何人，他确信这一点。

提姆挣扎着坐起身，他不喜欢平躺着，但一只手搭在他肩上，轻柔地制止了他。

**_阿尔弗雷德。_ **

“提摩西少爷，虽然钦佩你的意志力，但我相信，跟着你父兄们东奔西跑前，你需要再休息一下。”

提姆的喉咙里仿佛涌出了胆汁般苦涩之味——究竟是因为搬离这里比预期的更痛苦呢，还是因为不经意间想起了他曾经相信自己拥有的家，天知道为何，但他使劲把这种感觉咽回去了。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他喉咙发干，哑声道。 ** _我睡了多久_** ** _?_** “发生了什么？”

阿尔弗雷德举起一根吸管放到他嘴里，让他能摄入些许清凉美妙的水。“同杰森少爷联合的缉毒行动中，你狠狠地摔了一跤。”

操，对了。杰森很少请求提姆的帮助，但偶尔也会。杰森......是个有趣的人。虽然提姆和其他蝙蝠家他成员的关系严重恶化，但他和杰森却成了......虽然还算不上朋友，但也不再仅是泛泛之交的关系了。

至少杰森不再想取他的命了。这算是额外的收获，比他所能期盼的情形都要好上不少，真的。

“受损程度如何? ” 提姆问，把自己的思绪拉回眼下。 ** _集中注意力。你需要集中注意力。_**

“两根肋骨骨折，左臂骨折，还有严重的脑震荡。我反而对你能这么快醒过来感到惊讶。”

有那么一会儿——就那么一会儿——提姆从心里咒骂杰森。好吧，他摔得很重，但也没到灾难性的严重程度。杰森本可以用夹板固定住他的胳膊，让他在安全屋里休息几个小时，然后提姆可以去泰坦塔做进一步的治疗，根本没必要送他到蝙蝠洞来。

说到这个——“我是怎么来到这里的? ”他问。尽管杰森不再积极地想谋杀任何一只蝙蝠，但他也不会为了品茶、吃点心而来蝙蝠洞。

“这个啊，见你摔下来，杰森少爷很担心。看到你无法行动的时候，他叫来了布鲁斯少爷和迪克少爷。他们决定最好的方案是把你背上车，带回来治疗。所幸你的脊椎完好无损，但我敢说，你吓了大家一大跳。”

 ** _那当然了。_** 提姆用鼻子缓缓地呼出一口气，努力让自己的心跳平静下来。只要一提到布鲁斯和迪克的名字，监测他心率的恼人哔哔声就会加速响起。

“我还要多久才能下床? ” 他问道，刻意保持轻松的聊天语气，可话一出口，连自己听着都感觉到僵硬紧绷。

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头看着他，仿佛他说错了什么话，但提姆想不出来到底自己说错了什么。“既然醒了，你可以搬到楼上去休息，虽然我宁愿将你留在这里，再观察一天左右。但房间很快将为你备好。” 

“不，我的意思是...... ” 提姆搜寻着合适的字眼。他通常是机智、圆滑的典范...... 但现在他的大脑如同一滩油炸糊糊，不知道还能保持清醒的意识多久。“我什么时候能回家? ”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一下。提姆感到他似乎说错了什么。“提摩西少爷...... **这就是你的家** 。”

提姆无言以对。即使说出什么，他也无法让其组成有意义的词句。他的眼皮终于赢过了与意志力的斗争，沉甸甸地合上了，又被药物拉回了黑暗的沉睡之谷中。

\------

再次醒来时，他被挪到客房里了。

这是他初次成为罗宾时所住的房间——在布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德发现他被独自留在隔壁的空房子一连几周无人过问之后。这里是他无数次生病受伤时的庇护所。他生父......他正式成为孤儿后，这儿成为了他的避风港，属于他的。

如今这儿不再属于他了。

一切都和他离开时一样。墙上的海报......书架上的书...... 甚至还有几个他几乎忘光了的小摆设仍然放在床头柜上。

但这里对他来说变得很陌生，就像属于别人的一样。从某种程度上说的确如此。它属于一切破事尚未发生前的提姆 · 德雷克。但他是经历了一切破事之后的提姆 · 德雷克。

这一次，他聪明地决定不逼迫自己坐起来。所用的药物已经被从大剂量强效止痛的换成了功能较温和的。虽然感谢止痛药的功效，但他依然讨厌止痛药阻碍他的大脑活动——哪怕这疼痛让他不得不躺在这里动弹不得。

他心道不能待在这里，一边在目所能及、无需大幅度转动头部的范围内查看四周。如果能找到自己的手机，就能让康纳来接他，趁着被人发现前返回塔里。

但他找不到手机——可能还留在蝙蝠洞里。这时门打开了。

时间用完了。

布鲁斯站在门口，他的姿势紧绷，表情莫测——意味着他在对什么事焦虑不安。

显然，焦虑正在蔓延。提姆感到他的心跳加速，胃里有一个紧张的肿块渐渐成形。当然，引起这些反应的并不是布鲁斯的身影。他并不是因为看到曾经的导师而感到心口疼痛，眼睛刺痛。不可能是因为这个原因。

 _你的自控！_ 珍妮特的声音在提姆的脑子里嘶嘶作响，使他的太阳穴周边的肌肉颤抖起来。她使他头痛。常在脑子里听到死去母亲的声音肯定很奇怪。他有时感到内疚，因为他太想根除这声音，太想彻底丢弃它，再不听她尖锐的批评。

“提姆，你感觉怎么样? ” 布鲁斯问他，声音很轻，好像音量大了会惊吓到提姆一般。他走进房间，坐在提姆床边的扶手椅上。

“还好，”提姆说。“还好” 是指每次呼吸都让他的肋骨像被火灼烧般，上了石膏的胳膊疼痛不已。但布鲁斯不需要知道。

布鲁斯什么都不需要知道。

他们极为尴尬的沉默着静静地坐了一会儿。提姆了解布鲁斯，看得出对方有话要说。也许是些提姆不想听到的话。但布鲁斯并不是能巧妙开启困难话题的谈话高手，所以提姆认为在布鲁斯开口前，他还有一段时间让自己镇定下来。

“提姆，你已经离开很长时间了，”布鲁斯最后说。

这话完全出乎提姆意料。他期待着类似于 “你怎么能把一个简单的毒品搜查搞砸” 或 “如果连那么简单的行动都完成不好，你需要进行额外的训练” 等等，花了点时间来准备一套新说辞，酝酿一个可行的应对措施。

这是他避免与布鲁斯交谈的原因之一。他不喜欢在无法预测对方要说什么的情况下进行谈话。这使他处于不利位置，容易说出一些他不想说出的话。

“我没离开哥谭，” 他带点困惑地回答。 ** _他说的是我在韦恩集团的工作吗？_** “我每月出席董事会会议，所有项目的最新进展都在掌握之中。.

布鲁斯摇摇头。 ** _他是失望了吧——再一次失望了。_** 提姆的胸口升起一股强烈的怒气，但他使劲压了下去。生气无法解决任何问题。

但是，让布鲁斯失望——这至少是提姆熟悉的领域，没错吧？

“提姆，我不是这个意思，”布鲁斯说。他面色疲惫，眼袋比平时更深，头发乱糟糟的，好像一直心烦意乱地挠着头。提姆想马上解决问题。这是他的工作——为蝙蝠，为泰坦，为任何需要帮助的人解决问题。但为了解决这个问题，他必须充分了解问题所在。此时此刻，提姆根本不确定自己是否明白发生了什么。

“是的，你人在高谭，但你从没回来。你从来没回家和我们在一起。

“你不接电话，不回短信。从不回来吃晚饭。我们唯一见到你的机会是在红罗宾执行任务时。我都记不得上次和提姆 · 德雷克说话是什么在多久以前了。”

但提姆记得，提姆记得很清清楚楚。

那是在布鲁斯被吸入时间乱流之前。是关于些......无关紧要的东西。反正也没什么重要的。他们进行了一场傻兮兮的辩论，关于哪部星球大战电影最好看。他们过去常常为这种话题聊上几个小时，因为他们想聊。

然后布鲁斯失踪了，当他回来时，一切都不一样了，他对这些东西似乎不会在乎了。

布鲁斯不记得他们上一次单独谈话，因为那对布鲁斯来说毫不重要，不像它对提姆来说一字一句都十分重要。

提姆当然没把他此刻的想法大声道出。相反，他说: “我一直在泰坦那边忙着，手头有很多工作要做。”

“工作太多，忙到不能回来看看你的家人? ”布鲁斯轻声问道。

这番指责很不公正。愤怒再次涌上提姆心头，正变得越来越难抑制。 ** _当然了，当然了。_** 他甚至没有过一个家，他们从来都不是他的家人，那些话通通是谎言......证明他们不在乎他的证据比比皆是，但他们仍然认为他会相信他们的鬼话。他们真的认为他会蠢到那种程度。

或者，如果他们装装样子，心里就不会为提姆离开而感到内疚。他们一直想让他离开，他们不想在这事真正发生时感到难过。

他想谨慎地选择措辞。他想找到合适的词句组合起来，尽快结束他俩的交流——现如今，即使只是和布鲁斯待在同一个房间里都令人痛苦。但是那种黑暗的、炽热的愤怒开始占据他的思维。

开口之前，他就知道他将会说一些令自己后悔的话。

**“你不是我的家人。”**

\-----

布鲁斯 · 韦恩过着艰辛的人生。

这是被死亡定义的一生——无法逃离，死亡的阴影甚至使最明亮的夏日也变得黯淡无光。痛苦、失落、悲伤和孤独接踵而至。他知道自己永远也逃不出阴影噩梦的掌心，所以他没有尝试。相反，他欢迎它们，并试图不过于依恋生活中的为数不多的美好事物——那些注定要被夺走的东西。

但这很难，太难了。在某一时期，他所要做的就是驱散阴影——哪怕只是几分钟——阿尔弗雷德为他做到了。他当然担心——阿尔弗雷德每天都在变老，总有一天也会离世。布鲁斯将会失去他。但是如果布鲁斯能够......能够只关心这一个活着的人......他就能轻松多了。当失去阿尔弗雷德的疼痛来临时，他将能够应付。

但后来，迪克出现了。布鲁斯从来无法抗拒那个侧手翻进他生活、如夏日晴空般明亮的小男孩。直到遇到迪克，他才明白父母对孩子的爱。现在他永远也不能忘记这种感情了。他无法忍受失去迪克，无法想象经历这样可怕的事情还能幸存下来。

他差点没能挺过失去杰森的痛苦。收留一个孩子，爱他们至深，却让他们被残忍地杀害。这样可怕的经历永久地改变了布鲁斯，教会了他爱是多么危险——特别是当他的孩子们坚持要和他站在一起打击犯罪的时候。他们是易碎的，拥有他们只是短暂的。失去他们会令他无法原谅自己。

当提姆出现时，布鲁斯下定了决心。他失去了杰森，迪克很久没和他说话了，他确信他也失去了迪克。他不会让另一个孩子走进他的生活，之后把他抛下，一无所有地痛苦活着。

再也不会了。

但是提摩西 · 德雷克是个不接受拒绝的孩子。他不仅仅是聪明，他堪称天才。他是布鲁斯见过的最能干的孩子。他比迪克和杰森都要安静，但是身上有一种奇怪的火花，让他想起了他的其他孩子们。

他非常非常坚定不移。蝙蝠侠是他心目中的英雄，他会不惜一切代价把蝙蝠侠从这条蜿蜒曲折的黑暗之路中拯救出来，即使这意味着牺牲自己的生命。

布鲁斯羞于承认他曾试图把提姆推离。当提姆第一次出现在他家门口时，他表现得很残忍的——不可原谅的残忍。一部分原因是为了让提姆远离他——他相信提姆会幻想破灭，厌倦这种虐待，随后离他远远的。这样一来，提姆就安全了。

部分原因是他讨厌提姆看他的眼神，好像他是个英雄似的。蝙蝠侠不是英雄。布鲁斯不是英雄。他只是一个猎取高谭市其他怪物的怪物。他不应该被看成提姆的英雄。

但对提姆来说，布鲁斯是否罪有应得似乎并不重要。布鲁斯如何残忍地对待他也没关系。提姆总在那里，满足于布鲁斯愿意给予的任何一点点关注。

就像对迪克和杰森一样，布鲁斯从来无法抗拒这个孩子。

他非常爱提姆，以致于担心这样强烈的爱会影响到提姆的亲生父母。杰克和珍妮特或许不常在家，但他们仍然是提姆的法定监护人。他仍然属于他的父母，而不是布鲁斯的。

没过多久，布鲁斯就意识到提姆的父母不仅仅是经常缺席孩子的生活。他们完全是疏忽大意。他们根本不在乎提姆。如果提姆默默接受布鲁斯最初的残忍行为是某种迹象的话，那么他们的过失就不仅仅是忽视，而是虐待。

这决定了布鲁斯的下一步行动。他贪婪地把提姆召到自己身边，慢慢将他融入到庄园的生活中。他希望提姆永远和他在一起。不惜一切代价想要他成为自己的儿子。他不止一次考虑过以德雷克夫妇的疏忽为由提出起诉，争夺监护权，但结果证明没有必要使用这样的手段。德雷克夫妇根本不在乎提姆为了布鲁斯放弃了德雷克家的宅邸。他们没有注意到提姆已经找到了一个新家，一个真正爱他、珍惜他的家。

布鲁斯从来没像对提姆那样对任何人产生过这样强烈的保护欲。

达米安来的时候气氛很紧张。杰森回来时情况也曾很糟糕。他知道这两件事带给提姆多少艰辛，对他有多么的不公平。布鲁斯努力保护提姆不受任何人伤害，同时还试图对杰森和达米安伸出手。

他并不完美，也有搞砸的时候，但是事情已经好转了。布鲁斯确信情况正在好转。

然后......

然后他突然失踪了。

——被卷入了时间流，不知是否有人能够找到他，把他带回属于他的时空。失踪了这么久归来后，一切都变了。达米安已经担当起罗宾的角色，在迪克的指导下茁壮成长。

唯一的问题是达米安不该是罗宾。提姆是罗宾。但他不是，不再是了。

他花了一些时间才弄明白这次罗宾交接的本质，迪克是如何从提姆手中夺走罗宾之位，为了把达米安从内心的魔鬼手中救出来。随之而来的是争吵。然后是提姆将还没死的布鲁斯拉回来的旅程。布鲁斯认为他仍然不知道其间发生的所有事。

但是他知道这一切经历对于提姆来说太艰辛了。在提姆的一生中，他必须超越自己的年龄而成熟起来。提姆从小就被抛下，孤身一人，没有谁可作依靠。他从来没有过真正的童年。布鲁斯也许想过给他一个童年。但是提姆又一次被迫过早地长大了。现在他们都失去了一些东西，一些布鲁斯不确定他能否找回来的珍贵之物。

当提姆远离他的时候，布鲁斯明白了。提姆需要时间来恢复，来调整。就像布鲁斯的其他孩子一样，提姆需要寻找自我，展开翅膀，飞出布鲁斯的阴影。布鲁斯私心里觉得这发生得太快，太快了，可当时的情形使他无法向提姆表达出这种想法。不管布鲁斯有多想提姆回来，强迫提姆回到布鲁斯的羽翼之下是不公平的。

所以，布鲁斯等啊等。因为有一天提姆会回到庄园，回他短信和电话，聊点与任务无关的事情。

但那一天没有到来。

一年多过去之后的现在，提姆躺在他过去住过的卧室里，用冰冷的眼神盯着布鲁斯，声称他已经没有家人了。 

而布鲁斯......

布鲁斯觉得脑子里有什么东西突然折断了。

他的儿子...... 他宝贵的孩子...... 那个在杰森死后把他从悬崖边上拉回来的孩子，那个不在乎付出多大的自我牺牲的孩子。那孩子几乎对所有人都抱有同情之心，甚至包括那些不值得他注意的罪犯。

但他只是布鲁斯注定会失去的又一个心爱的孩子。

“你怎么能这么说? ” 他问道，音量如同耳语。他害怕如果说得大声一点就会忍不住开始大喊大叫。决堤的情感在他的胸膛里旋涡似的涌动——愤怒、恐惧、心碎、心碎、心碎。

如果布鲁斯知道发生的一切，如果他冷静一点，就会发现提姆的反应和自己预料中的一模一样。提姆僵硬地瞪着眼睛，以一种布鲁斯以前从未见过的方式表现着愤怒。

“你和我一样清楚，我从来都不是这个家的一员，从不真正是。”

布鲁斯的心脏在胸腔里狂跳起来，他竭力保持镇静。在自己脑海里，他看到的全是提姆正在离去，越走越远，再也没有回来。他不得不接受这个事实: 他让这个孩子失望透顶，弄坏了一些无可取代、无可修复之物。

布鲁斯做了几次深呼吸，双手交握，集中精神。他必须解决这个问题，必须现在就行动。没有任何犯错的余地。“提姆，不管你现在对我有多生气，你都是我的儿子。”

珍妮特 · 德雷克出品的社会人面具瞬间于提姆脸上浮现。“我没有生气，” 他平静地说，布鲁斯几乎要相信了。“我只是对和你玩这些扮家家游戏不感兴趣了。”

布鲁斯等着提姆继续说，但男孩停了下来，双唇紧紧抿成一条细线，好像要阻止别的东西脱口出似的。布鲁斯不希望这样——他希望提姆告诉他出了什么问题，不管这个问题会令人多么心痛。因为如果不这样，布鲁斯怎么能解决它呢？

提姆的自制力很强，简直让布鲁斯失去了理智。对提姆来说，更好的反应是发泄出来——大喊、尖叫、打架、做任何事情，而不是冷漠以对。

布鲁斯不得不引出提姆心中的想法。“你认为我在玩什么? ”

布鲁斯可以看出提姆正算计着他的反应。提姆没有直接回答，而是选择了一种不同的策略。“成为团队的一员并不代表我就是这个家的一员。每个人都表明了这点。在过去的一年里，你们都对现状非常满意。我不明白事到如今你为什么要质疑它。”

提姆的反应还是如此冰冷，如此实事求是。布鲁斯不知自己是想大喊、哭泣还是呕吐。

他深吸了几口气，才找回了自己的声音。“提姆，我没有......不是这样的。”

很好，一如既往的很有说服力。在他试图找到一套神奇的言辞来使提姆理解他混乱的内心想法之前，提姆开口了: “所以到底是怎么样? ”

就是这样——这样布鲁斯就有机会解释一切，让提姆明白自己的想法。布鲁斯在这个机会消失之前立马抓出了它。

“我一直试图给你空间。这……并不容易，但我认为这是最好的做法。当迪克告诉我他夺走了你的罗宾之位时，我心里非常难受。不是说达米安不是个好罗宾。但你是我的罗宾，我回来了，而你......不是罗宾了。我非常后悔。我后悔和你们分开的每一天。我不知那段时间发生了什么。也许我永远不会全部知晓。但我知道很多事深深地伤害了你，我没能阻止这一切。提姆，这…….这不可原谅。”

提姆盯着他看，好像他长出了第二个脑袋。他说：“被吸入时间流并不是你的错。你无法预料到它的发生。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“是不是我的错并不重要。作为你的父亲，我的职责就是保护你，指导你，看着你成长。我错过了。这对你不公平，这完全是我的责任。”

提姆摇头，微微抽搐。“不是这样的......我没怪你。这些都不是你的错。是......” 他咬着嘴唇，凝视布鲁斯，不好像不知下面的话该不该说出口，好像他不确定布鲁斯是否值得信任。

“提姆，请告诉我你的想法，” 布鲁斯恳求道。有必要的话，他愿意屈膝乞求。因为提姆就是如此重要。“我想听听你的想法，无论什么想法。”

提姆犹豫了一会儿，无可奈何地叹了口气。“被吸入时间流不是你的错。我永远不会因此责怪你。你不在的时候发生的所有事......都很糟糕，糟糕极了。但你没做错什么。你也无能为力。

但......只是......我不知怎么说。我以为你回来会......会让一切好起来。我以为你知道迪克所为后会很生气。我以为你......不会让事情回到原来的样子，我知道那不可能。但我以为你会让情况变得好起来。我以为你至少会关心我。但你......没有。”

布鲁斯错愕，但他及时地控制住了自己。“提姆，我当然生气了。我很生气。我不在的时候，迪克不得不做出一些艰难的抉择。我知道他需要帮助达米安，但没有人能帮助他。但像那样从你手上夺走罗宾的位置......相信我，提姆，迪克和我曾为此争吵过。”

提姆看起来很既震惊又困惑，还带着些不可置信。“真的? 你怎么不告诉我? ”

布鲁斯用手捋了捋头发，叹了口气，强迫自己说下去，痛苦的情绪溢于言表。“在你把我带回来之后，你尽一切可能远离我们所有人。我不怪你。我以为......我以为你生我的气，因为我被吸进了时间流，因为我抛下了你。我以为你需要空间想清楚自己想成为什么样的人，从这些痛苦中恢复过来。我想如果我要求你和我谈谈，只会让事情变得更糟。我不希望事情变得更糟。我不想伤害你。所以我决定等你准备好见我的时候再和你谈，无论等待有多么令人煎熬。”

提姆表情空白地盯着布鲁斯片刻。这不是珍妮特 · 德雷克常带着那种面具，看起来更像是布鲁斯的话导致了提姆大脑短路——不知所措了。

“我离开是因为我以为你不希望我留下，” 提姆慢慢说道。“你似乎完全......接受了达米安作为罗宾。我离开时，你没有来找我，什么也没说。我想着‘到此为止了’。我对于你没有你对我来说那么重要。这没关系。一开始就是这样的。从我踏进你家大门的那一刻起你就不想要我。你想把我赶走，可我太固执了，固执着不肯走。就是这样而已。我没有理由期望你仅仅是因为之前我一直在你身边，就变得想要我留下。”

“但我的确想要你，提姆，” 布鲁斯说，语调里染上了绝望。“你对我，对这个家是如此重要。我做了错误的决定，退后了，等着你来找我。我应该从一开始就紧紧跟着你，从你那里知道发生了什么，以及该怎样才能帮助你。我犯了这么大的错误，但提姆...... ”

布鲁斯离开椅子滑到了床沿，用他老茧遍布的大手紧紧地裹住提姆年轻的手。“我非常非常爱你。提姆，你是我的儿子。不管发生什么，你永远都是我的儿子。我知道我搞砸了。但我想弥补，想改正。我想使这个家再次变得完整。如果你不在这儿，这个家将永远不会完整。”

提姆没有意识到眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落。布鲁斯抬手拭去它们，把儿子的脸捧在手心，无措地想着他怎么又把事情弄糟了。

没关系。他不会让事情就这样结束的。他不会让提姆从他的指缝间溜走——他会把提姆带回来，他会拼尽全力让提姆归巢。

“提姆，我知道你不再是罗宾了。你是红罗宾，你已经做了一番了不起的事，独当一面，经营着公司，做到了其他青少年远远无法做到的。我想和红罗宾的你一同工作。我想与CEO提摩西 · 杰克逊 · 德雷克·韦恩合作。但最重要的是，我想花时间和我的儿子提姆在一起。”

不知道是谁先动的，但是等布鲁斯意识到的时候，自己已把提姆搂在怀里。泪水流了出来，浸湿了他的衬衫。布鲁斯紧紧地抱着提姆，轻柔地左右摇着。

他们保持这个姿势了一段时间——小鸟和蝙蝠又在一起了，就像他们本该一直在一起，天经地义。仿佛从提姆离开后，布鲁斯就一直在思念着这个感觉。

漫长的几分钟过去后，提姆沙哑的声音大了一点，布鲁斯刚好听得见他说了什么。

“我还不想见到迪克。”

布鲁斯点点头，告诉他：“没关系，在你准备好之前不必和他说话。”

“达米安不会希望见我出现在庄园里的。”

“我和达米安会好好谈谈，” 布鲁斯坚定地说。“谈好几次回，虽然我觉得已经没有多少必要了。他已经开始尊重你，尽管他自己也很难说清楚。不管怎样，他不会伤害你。我不会允许这样的行为。家里永远欢迎你。提姆，我也希望这里成为你的家。”

提姆紧紧地依偎在他怀里，喃喃地说：“谢谢你，爸爸。”

布鲁斯只是更用力地抱紧他，露出了微笑。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者Sleepyhollow_101 和 我的 Beta 时之雩。  
> 祝大家走出2020的波折，新的一年平安喜乐，交好运，充满新的希望！


End file.
